


Мы с тобой совсем не знакомы...

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Beta Colony, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: pilar</p><p>Миссис Нейсмит рассуждает о своей знаменитой дочери</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы с тобой совсем не знакомы...

\- Да, барраярцы, они все просто варвары! Убийцы! И только благодаря смелости капитана Нейсмит…, - молодой человек на экране замолчал, не в силах продолжать от обуревавших его чувств. 

Телевизор работал без остановки уже несколько дней. И хотя на новые сведения о Корделии надеяться не приходилось, миссис Нейсмит не могла заставить себя даже убавить звук. Ее Корделия была на всех каналах!! 

Элизабет Нейсмит уже в который раз за день поправила скатерть на столе и унесла чашки с недопитым чаем на кухню. Все последние дни дверь ее дома буквально не закрывалась, впуская все новых и новых людей. Всем нужна была Корделия. Точнее, конечно, не она сама, но что-нибудь о ней. Журналисты, соседи, которые раньше не изъявляли особого желания общаться, старые приятели, иногда совершенно незнакомы люди постоянно толпились на пороге дома и в гостиной. Миссис Нейсмит уже порядочно устала, но, осознавая важность момента, не могла никому отказать. Она улыбалась каждому новому гостю и рассказывала, рассказывала, рассказывала. Детство Корделии. Учеба. Служба в Аэроэкспедиционном корпусе. Миссис Нейсмит казалось, что она уже не может рассказать ничего нового, но пытливые журналисты упрямо отрабатывали свой хлеб, и обязательно оказывалось, что вот, эта вот история из жизни капитана Нейсмит еще нигде не звучала! Эксклюзив! Сразу в эфир! 

В те редкие минуты, когда никто не спрашивал и не требовал ответа, Элизабет Нейсмит, тем не менее, не могла прекратить думать о Корделии. 

Конечно, ее девочка с самого рождения была необычным ребенком! Целеустремленная, деловитая, сосредоточенная… Даже обычную игру в дочки – матери она превращала во что-то взрослое и серьезное. Миссис Нейсмит вдруг вспомнилось, как, заглянув однажды в комнату, она застала Корделию, рассказывающую своему кукольному семейству что-то о новых планетах и п-в-тунеллях. 

Однако, и миссис Нейсмит в этом честно себе признавалась, она часто не понимала свою дочь. Например, чего только стоит ее желание служить в Аэроэкспедиционном корпусе! Корделия всегда сильно тянулась к отцу, который служил в этом корпусе, и ее увлечение всем инопланетным было понятно. Но Элизабет и представить себе не могла, что Корделия превратит интерес в дело своей жизни! Впервые услышав об этом, миссис Нейсмит пришла в ужас. Она мечтала, что дочь пойдет по ее стопам, станет врачом, заведет большую семью, и они с отцом будут видеться со своими внуками, и по выходным подкармливать их сладостями… Она уговаривала дочь отказаться от этой глупой затеи, даже пугала дальними полетами и опасностями. Но, как потом поняла Элизабет, Корделия тогда уже все для себя решила, и от каждого материнского предостережения ее глаза загорались все больше и больше. 

Примерно в это время, как казалось миссис Нейсмит, их отношения стали более прохладными. Она пыталась понять ту логику, которой руководствовалась ее дочь в жизни и не понимала. Предложения, казавшиеся Элизабет блестящими, дочь отметала не раздумывая, соглашаясь при этом на нечто весьма сомнительное на взгляд матери. 

Смирившись с тем, что не может повлиять на профессию дочери, Элизабет пыталась знакомить Корделию с подходящими молодыми людьми. Инженеры, врачи, дипломаты – все они были представлены Корделии и все были вежливо отклонены. Миссис Нейсмит иногда казалось, что блестящие молодые люди с хорошим доходом в принципе чем-то не устраивают ее дочь. Одни оказывались тупыми, другие не разговорчивыми, третьи – слишком болтливыми и так далее. 

Больше всего надежд Элизабет возлагала на своего коллегу, молодого и перспективного врача. Он был обаятельным шутником и пользовался популярностью у женщин. Элизабет познакомила его с Корделией на одном из благотворительных вечеров, регулярно устраиваемых больницей. Представив их друг другу, и проигнорировав полный скепсиса взгляд дочери, миссис Нейсмит удалилась. После, она с удовлетворением узнала, что они покинули прием вместе. Однако радость ее оказалась преждевременной. Уже спустя несколько дней, Корделия с возмущением рассказывала, что молодой и перспективный врач – эти слова ее дочь произнесла особо ядовито – полагает, что служба в аэроэкспедиционном корпусе совсем не подходит для замужней женщины. Корделия тогда долго металась по кухне, а Элизабет лишь вздыхала – он была полностью согласна с молодым и перспективным. 

И этой привязанности к работе, фанатичности Элизабет тоже не могла понять! Конечно, работа – это важно, но ведь счастье женщины во многом зависит от ее семьи. А она ведь только и хотела, что счастья для своей дочери… 

Правда, одно время миссис Нейсмит казалось, что ее дочь наконец-то образумилась. На своей странной работе Корделия познакомилась с замечательным человеком. Они вместе приходили к Элизабет, и Нед показался ей очень подходящим. Серьезный, спокойны, не витающий в облаках, в отличие от ее дочери. Он был саркастичен, даже местами циничен, но Элизабет не видела в этом ничего плохого. 

На радость миссис Нейсмит Корделия и Нед много времен проводили вместе, находили общие интересы. Даже в звании одном оба были! Как тогда все удачно складывалось… Поэтому, когда Корделия, вернувшись однажды вечером домой, рассказала, что Неда повысили до капитана, Элизабет искренне радовалась. Она даже тогда сказала Корделии, что муж капитан корабля – это очень прилично. Корделия только странно посмотрела на ее и ушла в свою комнату. Элизабет так и не поняла, что там потом произошло между ними, но Неда она больше не видела. А спрашивать боялась… Нет, все-таки она совсем не понимала свою дочь. Ведь такой славный малый был… И капитан! 

И этот плен. Ведь следовало ожидать! Миссис Нейсмит с самого начала была против того, чтобы Корделия летала куда бы то ни было в такое опасное время. Но дочь, конечно, ее не послушалась. Сначала информации не было вообще, потом что-то стало проясняться, и, наконец, Элизабет смогла узнать, что Корделия находится лагере для военнопленных. Она даже испугаться не успела, как стало известно, что ее дочь теперь национальная героиня. Не интересуясь особо политикой, миссис Нейсмит знала только, что ее дочь избавила вселенную от чудовищного порока. Во всяком случае так писали все газеты. А им миссис Нейсмит привыкла верить. Не успев поволноваться, Элизабет теперь была вправе гордиться своей девочкой. И как это хорошо придумали, что столько народу будет встречать Корделию в аэропорту! И президент…! 

Ее неторопливые и приятные размышления прервал звонок в дверь. На пороге стояла ее старая приятельница, с которой они вместе собирались ехать в аэропорт встречать Корделию. 

\- Проходи, я сейчас чаю сделаю, а потом поедим. 

Женщина подошла к дивану, села на него и, когда миссис Нейсмит уже почти скрылась в кухне, сказала, как бы продолжая вслух свою мысль:   
\- Нет, ну какая же все-таки у тебя Корделия! 

Элизабет обернувшись, ответила с улыбкой на лице:   
\- Ну, ты же знаешь, она с детства была необычным ребенком…


End file.
